The Secrets Siblings Share
by SelenaKat
Summary: A collection of one shots about the special bond shared by siblings and the secrets that siblings share with each other. These will all be drabbles of 1000 words or less and I will take requests. Updates will be infrequent. Chapter 1: Lily and Petunia share their first secret.
**A/N This is (hopefully) going to be a series of one shots about the secrets siblings share. These will be drabbles of 1000 words or less. I thought I would start with Lily and Petunia and see where it goes from** **there. Hope you like it!**

Lily was six when she first discovered what it is to share something with your sibling. To share a secret, harmless though it may be, that your parents must never find out. Petunia had smuggled some sweets out from their jar in the kitchen to their bedroom. It wasn't that her parents didn't allow sweets but Petunia had wanted to eat them at night. After she brushed her teeth which her parents frowned upon. So Lily had pretended that Petunia was in the bathroom when her parents came to say good night whilst Petunia had snuck downstairs and grabbed a fistful of sweets. She covertly hid them in her dressing gown pocket as she carefully treaded the stairs up where Lily was eagerly waiting. Mr and Mrs Evans were still saying good night to Lily so Petunia waited until she saw them leave down the stairs. Then, she quickly hurried back into the bedroom that she shared with Lily and emptied the sweets onto her bed.

"Here you go, Lils" Tuney held out a few sweets to Lily. "You can have first pick"

Lily took her time in deciding before finally selecting a round, red sweet that she could suck on for ages and ages. "Thanks, Tuney" Lily said in a garbled tone as she began to suck on the sweet. "You're the best sister ever" She flung her arms around Petunia who looked smug and pleased by Lily's adoration.

"It's okay, Lily. Just remember that this is our secret" Petunia hushed her as she pulled her in closer and reciprocated the hug. "Mum and Dad can never find out"

Lily hastily opened her mouth. "I promise, Tuney. I will never tell Mum and Dad" Lily said with wide green eyes.

"And, I won't either. Sisters share secrets" Petunia said confidently and affectionately as she ruffled Lily's hair. "And, I'll always be your big sister" Her tone softened as she looked at Lily.

Lily took another sweet and chewed it contentedly. "I love you, Tuney" Lily threw herself at Petunia and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Lils" Tuney allowed the hug. "But, we have to be quieter, okay?" Petunia was worried that her parents might burst in at any moment especially given the loud voice that Lily had. "We don't want Mum and Dad to come and tell us off"

Lily looked sorrowful. "Sorry, Tuney. I'll try to be quiet" She looked slightly crestfallen but then quickly regained her spirits as Tuney tossed another sweet to her.

"It's okay, Lils. But, that's the last sweet for today" Petunia insisted as Lily looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Okay, okay, you can have one more" She gave in to Lily's pleading eyes and pressed another one in her hand as she too took another. "That's it now" She quickly wrapped the sweets up in some old paper that was lying around and hid it under her bed. "Now, it's bed time"

Lily climbed into her bed which was separated from Petunia's by a couple of metres. "Tuney?" Her voice was hesitant as she still sat up in her bed.

"Yes, Lils?" Petunia had already lied down and was ready to sleep.

Lily's front lip wobbled. "Can, I sleep with you tonight?" She normally liked to climb into Petunia's bed after she had fallen asleep before sneaking out again in the morning. It was easy for her because Tuney was quick to sleep but took ages to wake up in the morning.

"Of course you can, Lils" Petunia budged over and motioned for Lily to climb in. "Night, little sis"

Lily snuggled next to Petunia. "Night, night, Tuney, Love you" She muffled from under the bed.

"Love you too" Petunia said sleepily.

Petunia and Lily quickly fell asleep, arms and legs wrapped up with the others, and heads facing each other. There was no noise, besides a gentle humming from the old clock that stood on their dresser. Mr and Mrs Evans came up after a couple of hours to check on them as they did every night before they themselves went to sleep and were unsurprised by Lily's presence in Petunia's bed. They had grown used to the sight of their daughters sharing a bed, all huddled up below the covers. But, today there was something new. Mrs Evans stealthily picked up a discarded sweet wrapper which no doubt Petunia had forgotten to hide. She silently chuckled before leaving the room with Mr Evans. They made it to their own bedroom before they began to laugh.

"Bless them" Mrs Evans said fondly as she looked down at the wrapper in her hand. "They've got a secret"

Mr Evans guffawed slightly. "Well we'll let them keep their secret for now. A little secret between siblings isn't so bad"

"Yes and there were only ten sweets missing from the jar" Mrs Evans said a little quieter. "It's not necessarily a bad thing but if they take anymore then we might have to intervene"

Mr Evans laid down in their bed. "My dear, Petunia is a sensible girl. I doubt she would let Lily eat an unreasonable amount or that she herself would have too many. Let's just leave them to their secrets"

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas/ requests for the next drabble! Selena**


End file.
